falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ClarenceCodman.txt
ConvDiamondCityMS05BCoda |scene= |topic=00168561 |before= |response=''{Speaking shortly after eating. / Happy}'' Mmm. Wellingham. The best you've ever made. |after=Wellingham: Thank you, sir. It was no effort whatsoever. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=''Hello'' |trow=6 |before= |response=''{player walks up to you, you live in the rich area of town that keeps poor people and visitors away / Impressed}'' *laughs* You just walked right up into the Stands, didn't you? I like your stones. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to the player, you live in the rich area of town, the Stands / Amused}'' See all that filth down in the lower houses? I wouldn't keep my worst Brahmin in one. Only good for lesser men who have no value. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to the player, laughing at your own crude jokes / Friendly}'' You again? What? Prefer the company of old men? We have the benefit of years of experience, you know. Ha ha! Ah, don't mind me... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player walks up to you (player is male) / Friendly}'' You should have a drink. What good is it having a cock-sure youth among us, if we don't stiffen him up with some liquor? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player walks up to you (player is female) / Friendly}'' Want some advice, my dear? Be your own person. Make no apologies. Look at me. I may be a crude, old man, but I have no regrets! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{loud, loves crude humor}'' You go on ahead, do what you like. That's how my family made their fortune, you know. No fear. No apologies. |after= |abxy=}} MS05B |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00168580 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Wellingham? Has my breakfast finally arrived? |after=Wellingham: Yes, sir. Endless apologies for the ludicrous lateness of it all. It shall be ready posthaste. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Wellingham? Has my lunch finally arrived? |after=Wellingham: Yes, sir. Endless apologies for the ludicrous lateness of it all. It shall be ready posthaste. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Wellingham? Has my dinner finally arrived? |after=Wellingham: Yes, sir. Endless apologies for the ludicrous lateness of it all. It shall be ready posthaste. |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Wellingham? Has my meal finally arrived? |after=Wellingham: Yes, sir. Endless apologies for the ludicrous lateness of it all. It shall be ready posthaste. |abxy=A4a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=00168574 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Annoyed the player is bothering him. / Irritated}'' How about you bother Wellingham? That's what he's here for. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Can't a man just enjoy the view? Talk to Wellingham if you need something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Wellingham handles operations up here. You need something, he's your bot. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sighs at end. Wellingham is dead / Sad}'' With Wellingham gone, not sure who's gonna take care of this place. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sighs before beginning. A touch wistful. Wellingham is dead / Sad}'' Wellingham. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Largely to himself. / Puzzled}'' Where is my meal? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Speaking metaphorically. / Irritated}'' Could die of hunger at any moment... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Deathclaw omelette. Meal of kings. |after= |abxy=}} MS05BPostQuest |scene=- |topic=00190E17 |before= |response=''{player walks up to you / Neutral}'' If you're looking to make a delivery, Wellingham's the one to talk to. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportClarenceCodman.txt